Please, please help me
by jacquelinexxooxx
Summary: When Newt boarded the ship to London he never expected to see Credence Barebone. Maybe he could be the family that Credence never had. HP and FB belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Please read and review!**

Credence had curled himself up in the corner of the cabin. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and he almost felt like he could transform into the dark gray obscurus. Then, he suddenly heard the door to the cabin open. It was a man in a dark blue coat.

He went to sit down in the chair beside his bed when he suddenly jumped up and stared at Credence. He then crouched down so could look in Credence's eyes.

"Hello there, is it okay if come over to you?" Credence curled up even more but gave a tiny nod.

"My name is Newt Scamander." The man said and crawled over to Credence. "I promise I won't hurt you." Credence had now started to shake, he was so close to losing control.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll just leave." Credence tried to get up but Newt put his hand on his shoulder. Credence flinched but sat back down.

"Calm down." Mr. Scamander said as if he were talking to one of his more timid creatures, "Would you like to stay here with me?" Credence gave another tiny nod and curled up again. This time he had tears in his eyes and he started to softly sob into his arms. No one had ever been this kind to him except for Mr. Graves, but he had only been nice to him so that he could use him. He didn't know whether he could trust Mr. Scamander but he just didn't want to feel so alone anymore.

Credence suddenly felt a warm hand on his back.

"Shh.. Credence I promise that you're safe here. I won't ever hurt you. I'm going to help you." Credence slowly let himself be helped up by Mr. Scamander. He was then guided over to the bed and told to sit down.

"Would you like to rest for a bit? I still have to copy some notes into my journal." Mr. Scamander said. "Y-Yes sir." "Please, call me Newt." Newt told Credence to take off his shoes and coat and to lie down under the covers.

"I will be right here and I will wake you up in a few hours to have lunch." Credence did what Newt said and fell into a deep sleep.

He was suddenly back at the subway station where his obscurus was being torn apart by Aurors. It hurt so much and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. He saw Newt and his friend, the woman who had tried to save him from his adoptive mother. They couldn't do anything either. And then he also saw Mr. Graves who had only used him. It had been too good to be true when Mr. Graves had told him that he would help Credence. He had always secretly hoped that someone would come and save him and with Mr. Graves it had seemed like someone finally _was_ there to save him. But Mr. Graves had turned on him, just like everyone else.

Credence suddenly jerked awake when a soft hand shook his shoulder softly.

"Credence please wake up, it is only a dream." Once Newt saw that Credence was awake he helped him sit up.

"There there, it's alright, you're safe." Newt softly whispered in Credence's ear. Credence didn't notice the tears streaming down his cheeks until Newt used his shirt sleeve to wipe them away. Credence almost flinched at the sudden contact but managed to stay still. He still felt so alone. Mr. Graves was right, no one could ever love him. He was too much of a freak for that. He started to shake again when Newt softly rubbed his hand up and down over his arm. "Would you like some tea?" Newt asked him gently.

"Yes please" Credence whispered.

While he was drinking his tea, Credence tried to calm himself down. Newt was still watching him to make sure he was okay, but he felt like he would never be okay again. All he ever wanted was someone to love him but that was never going to happen. He felt more tears start to prick his eyes. The only two people who had ever even hugged him had been Newt's friend, and Mr. Graves. It had felt so nice and comforting. He had felt so safe. He was too scared to ask Newt for a hug though so he just stared into his now empty cup of tea.

"Do you feel like you can go to bed now? Or would you like something to eat?" Credence didn't feel like doing either of those things but he was still very tired.

"Bed, please." He whispered. Newt saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"It will be alright. I'm going to stay right here with you and you will be fine." Credence still wouldn't stop shaking and almost curled up again but Newt's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was suddenly gently pulled into Newt's arms.

"You'll be okay, I promise. You're safe, nothing can harm you here." Newt whispered into his ear as he rubbed soothing circles on Credence's back. Credence couldn't help himself and buried his face in Newt's shoulder. He stayed like this for a long time and Newt started to softly rock them back and forth, his eyes began to droop but he fought against it, trying to stay awake as long as possible. Newt saw this and let go of Credence for a second to pull over the chair to the bed. He then pulled back the covers and helped Credence lie back on the matrass.

"Just go to sleep, I'll sit right here." Newt said as he softly held Credence's hand and drew circles on it with his thumb while he tried to fall asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and favourites! This is the first time that I have ever written fanfiction. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter story. I'll just see where this goes.**

 **Please read and review! I really appreciate any constructive criticism.**

When Credence woke up he had no idea where he was. He started to panic but then he saw Newt. Newt walked over to him and crouched down in front of the bed.

"Good morning, you look much better. Would you like breakfast? I'm afraid that I don't have much of a selection, but you could have some toast."

"Yes please" After not eating for two days, anything sounded good to Credence. He was sent to bed without dinner the day before. He couldn't believe that it had only been two days. It felt like a month.

When Credence had finished eating he still felt very tired, but he was too scared to say anything to Newt. He was already enough of a bother.

"You're still afraid aren't you?" Newt said sadly, sitting down opposite him. "You also look a bit tired, why don't you sleep for a little while? I have to leave for a bit but just knock three times on the top of the suitcase and I'll come straight up."

And with that, Newt put a suitcase down on the floor. He opened it and started to climb into the case. He soon disappeared and closed the top of the case behind him. Credence looked around him. The room wasn't that large but that was hardly surprising seeing as they were on a ship. There was a desk with a chair on one side, and a bed with a small nightstand on the other. Credence decided to try and sleep for a few more hours and went to bed.

He woke up sweating. He didn't know what he dreamed but he couldn't stop shaking and he started to feel himself losing control of his obscurus. Credence fought to keep breathing but could only manage to take short gasps of air. He didn't notice Newt climbing out of the suitcase and running over to him.

"Credence look at me, everything is alright. Breathe with me." Newt grabbed Credence's hand and held it on his own chest. Credence tried to match Newt's breathing and after a while his breathing slowed.

"What made you panic?" Newt asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up sweating and shaking. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Credence whispered the last part.

"Nonsense, you are not a bother and you never will be. Please never think that. Come here." Credence felt Newt's arms wrap around him and leaned against his chest exhausted. Newt softly rubbed his back and rocked them back and forth. Once Credence had calmed down, Newt slowly pulled away but still kept a hand on his knee. Credence felt so relieved. No one had ever helped him through a panic attack before or helped him keep control.

"Newt?" He asked nervously. "Could you please teach me, so I can keep my dark cloud under control? I don't ever want to hurt anyone again."

"Are you asking me to teach you magic?" Newt asked him surprised.

"Yes, if it isn't too much of a bother."

"I would love to teach you. I'm not sure if I could teach you everything but I could definitely teach you the basics."

"Thank you!" Credence said.

"Credence?" Newt asked a while later. "Would you want to come with me into the suitcase? I think that it would be good for you."

"Uh yes I would."

"Wonderful!" Newt said. "Come on." Newt walked over to his suitcase, opened it, and climbed down the ladder. "Don't worry, just climb down the ladder." Credence did what Newt told him and carefully climbed down. Once he had climbed down he looked around. It looked just like a garden shed. Newt pulled out a stool from under a table and told Credence to sit down.

"I think that I may have a calming draught here somewhere. Ah, here it is." Newt pulled out a vial of light blue liquid and handed it to Credence.

"Drink this, it really helps after a scare." Credence drank the potion in one swallow. It hardly tasted of anything. He instantly felt better and his stomach which had been churning after the panic attack, had calmed down. "Feeling better?" Newt smiled at him. It seemed to light up the small room. Credence shyly smiled back. That just made Newt smile more.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer! I just really wanted to publish the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but I had a lot of exams these last few months. I just realised that I never posted a disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything except the storyline. FB and HP belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Please review and enjoy! XXX**

Credence looked at the opening at the end of the space. He thought he could see some kind of animal outside, running around.

"Go ahead Credence, I'll still be busy in here for a bit. Just don't touch anyone until I'm with you. Some of them don't like to be touched." Credence cautiously walked over to the opening and stood there. He looked behind him and seeing Newt's encouraging smile, he walked outside.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as if there was a whole different world inside the case. Credence saw beautiful creatures that he had never seen before running around. He then saw a path and started to follow it. He kept walking for a few minutes and found himself standing in ankle-deep snow.

Then he looked up, and floating right in front of him was an obscurus. Credence felt himself starting to shake. He fell onto his knees and curled up in a ball just as Newt had found him in his cabin. Tears were streaming down his cheeks but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. He was terrified of what he was seeing but he couldn't look away. He let out a loud cry of misery when he heard someone running towards him. Too scared to face Newt, Credence tried to roll away but Newt managed to catch up with him. Newt put his arm around Credence's shoulders and tried to ease him up.

"Come on, up you get. It's all right." Credence got up on one knee and then the other. Newt then manage to pull Credence up and he gently guided him over to a small forest.

Newt sat Credence down on a log and rubbed his back until his breathing had calmed down. Then, he crouched down in front of him and took one of his freezing hands in his own.

"Credence, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you to never take that path." Credence couldn't answer, he dropped his head and started to sniffle. Those sniffles turned into cries and those cries turned into sobs. Soon, Newt had sat back on the log. He performed a quick, wandless drying spell on Credence and wrapped his coat around his shoulders. When he heard the first sounds of crying, Newt wrapped Credence in his arms.

"Shh…shh.. You're okay, you're alright" Newt softly chanted as he felt Credence curl up in his arms. Credence felt himself relax and just lay there for a few long moments, feeling Newt's strong arms around him.

"Come on Credence, I think it's time for us to get back inside. Newt slowly guided the two of them back to the shed. Credence sat back down on the stool. He saw Newt rummaging around in some drawers and then Newt came over to him holding a vial of a dark red liquid.

"This is a pepperup potion. Please drink it, I do not want you to be ill." Credence drank the potion and he almost jumped off of the stool when he felt steam pour out of his ears.

"Credence, would you please follow me upstairs?"

"Y-Yes S-Sir." Credence answered. Credence carefully climbed up the stairs after Newt and collapsed on the bed. Newt sat beside Credence and put a hand on his shoulder. "Credence I'm sure that you have a few questions about what you saw"  
"Y-Yes Sir" Credence answered. "You don't have to call me sir you know. "Newt said with an amused smile."

"If it's alright I don't really want to talk about it now."

"Of course! You never have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, I promise." Newt felt very proud of Credence. That was the longest sentence he had ever spoken to him.

Credence exhaled a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding. He suddenly felt all of the exhaustion from seeing the obscurus. Newt was by his side in seconds.

"Credence would you like to lie down? You look a bit pale." Credence only managed to nod before falling backwards onto the bed. Newt lifted Credence's legs onto the bed and took off his shoes before covering Credence in a spare blanket that was lying over the back of the chair. Newt then pulled the chair over so that it was facing the bed and softly smoothed a hand over Credence's hair. He felt something wriggle in his breast pocket and Pickett, his bowtruckle jumped out. Pickett hopped onto Credence's shoulder and crawled up to his hair and settled down into it. Newt put his hand on Credence's forehead, it felt warm. He made a mental note to get some fever reducing potion, the next time he was in his suitcase.

 **Thanks for reading! XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to this! It's already been over a year since I've touched this. I do really want to continue this, so I will still be updating. I can't say when or how long it will take me, but I won't abandon this. The movie FB Crimes of Grindelwald will be out in less than two weeks but I'm just going to continue this story in my own little universe and maybe add some things from the new movie.**

Credence woke up feeling groggy and sweaty. A wave of dizziness hit him when he sat up and his stomach felt like it had something really wriggly inside it. He heard the springs creak as he fell back against the mattress.

"Oh splendid, you're awake!" Newt said as he climbed up the ladder out of his suitcase. "I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up."

Newt walked over to Credence and sat down next to him on the narrow bed. He pulled the blanket up that had previously covered Credence and tucked it around him. He then placed the back of his hand against Credence's forehead.

"Well Credence I'm very sorry but I think you'll be stuck in bed for a bit longer. Normally I would give you a Fever Reducer but I'm afraid that I've run out. We will just have to do this the muggle way then." Newt smiled at Credence who looked incredibly confused after Newt's little speech.

"What do you m-mean with 'the muggle way'?" He asked.

"Well as far as I know it involves a lot of rest and drinking fluids. As soon as you can get up without falling back down again I'm bringing you into the suitcase. There is a small cot in there that you can sleep on. That way I don't have to worry about you when I'm with my creatures. Unless you would prefer to stay here?"

Credence looked even more confused after this. "I don't really know sir. Whatever works the best for you is fine I guess."

"You can make choices you know." Newt gently held Credence's hand and rubbed over it with his thumb in slow circles. "You can also call me Newt. Everyone does, and it would feel strange if you didn't."

Suddenly Credence felt his stomach contract and the wriggly thing inside it working its way up his throat. He bent over and vomited over the side of the bed. Since he hadn't had a lot to eat in the last few days it was mostly bile. Once he realised what he had done he shrunk back on the bed and held his hand out.

"I'm sorry for this act of disrespect sir. P-please punish me for my transgressions." He softly recited the sentences that he had been taught to say by 'Ma'. He didn't see Newt wave his wand to make the vomit disappear and sit back down on the now clean bed. Newt softly pushed his hand away and cupped a hand around his cheek to make Credence look at him.

"Everything is perfectly alright Credence. You didn't make a mess, I cleaned it up. Even if you did I would never punish you for it. Please don't think I'm anything like that despicable woman who adopted you. I would never hurt you." Credence slowly raised his eyes to look at Newt who smiled sadly at him. Newt then wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and removed his other hand from his cheek to hold his right hand which still had some faint white lines on it.

Credence leaned into Newt and felt tears prick in his eyes. He couldn't believe how kind Newt was to someone as worthless and horrible as him. Newt was now smoothing his sweaty hair away from his eyes with his cool hand and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Would you like to go inside the suitcase now? I can keep a better eye on you in there and I might have a few blankets lying in there that would be a bit warmer."

"Alright" Credence said. He made to stand up, but he was still too dizzy to properly stand. Newt held his arm around his waist and guided him to the suitcase.

"I'll go down first and then you can turn around and make your way down. You don't have to worry about falling because I will just be below you."

Credence sat down beside the suitcase and waited for Newt to climb down. Once he saw his head disappear he crawled over to the opening and swung a leg over the side.

Newt caught him around the waist once Credence had lowered himself fully into the case. Slowly he and Credence went down the ladder one rung at a time. When they were both on the ground Newt gently guided Credence to the cot that was set up in one corner of the shed. Credence gratefully sat down. Newt meanwhile, was bustling around a large cupboard. He emerged with a large blanket. He softly pushed Credence down until he was lying down and tucked the blanket around him.

"Just try and rest as much as you can. I will be back in a few minutes." Newt said and wrapped his arms around Credence in a quick hug.

Credence curled up onto his side and felt his mind drift away into a deep sleep. He woke up an hour later and found Newt sitting beside him with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"What are you going to do with that?" Credence asked. He was all too familiar with being scrubbed down with a cloth and cold water. 'Ma' never let them heat up the water or wash in a large tub saying that it was wasteful.

"I just want to help you wash up a bit. It can't be comfortable to be in those sweaty clothes, so I also brought a nightshirt that will probably fit you." This did nothing to make Credence more comfortable. What if Newt saw the scars on his back and bottom from numerous beatings from his Ma? What if Newt was disgusted by him and sent him away?

"Credence, Credence what's wrong? Please look at me." Credence raised his eyes to look into Newt's kind green eyes.

"My body is an abomination." Credence whispered. "I don't want you to see it."

"That could never be true. I promise I won't hurt you and I'll always tell you what I'm going to do beforehand. You don't have to be scared. Please… trust me." Newt said as he grabbed the bucket and slid it over to the chair that sat beside the bed.

Credence sat up slowly and made his way over to the chair gripping the metal of the cot while Newt held his arms loosely around his body to catch him if he fell.

Once he had sat down Newt crouched down in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Credence stiffened and started to tremble softly but let him continue. Once his shirt was off, Newt picked up the cloth and dipped it into the water. He grabbed the bar of soap he had brought with him and rubbed it on the cloth.

"I'm just going to wash your back for you. If you are able you can wash the rest of your body yourself and I will just sit over there at my desk and finish copying some notes from yesterday." Credence noticed that the desk was at the other wall and Newt would be sitting with his back towards him.

"Alright… thank you" Credence said while Newt had started to gently rub the wash cloth over his back, not once flinching at the sight of more white lines covering his back. Once he had finished, he handed over the cloth to Credence.

"If you need anymore help just call and I'll help you. Here is the nightshirt and a towel, you can just leave your clothes and the towel on the floor and crawl into bed when your done. If you need the loo there is an outhouse a few steps outside this shed."

Credence carefully washed the rest of his body after that. He looked around to make sure that Newt wasn't looking before taking off his pants and underwear before washing around there too. Then, he grabbed the towel and quickly rubbed himself dry. He pulled the nightshirt over his head and decided to leave his underwear on the floor because it was dirty anyway and the nightshirt was long enough to properly cover him.

He realised that he needed the bathroom and slowly made his way outside. Little did he know that Newt had followed him outside only a few paces behind him. When he was back, Newt was sitting at his desk again and Credence made his way over to his cot and fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

 **Thank you for reading xxx**


End file.
